


"Daddy"

by DanisStudio



Category: South Park
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character(s), Restraints, Submission, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisStudio/pseuds/DanisStudio
Summary: Damien doesn't appear to like his step-father, we soon find out why.
Relationships: Damien Thorn/Saddam Hussein
Kudos: 4





	"Daddy"

Even the prince of Hell had to attend school, and Damien hated every second of it. On the bright side, his partner, Pip, was there with him to make the day more bearable. "You look down, Damien. Are you alright?" Pip asked, his soft voice piercing Damien's ears.  
School wasn't the only thing keeping him down today, his father had business to attend to, so he'd be spending the day with his step-father Saddam. He hated Saddam, he was horrible to his father, horrible to him, and was only ever looking for sex. "I'm fine." Damien replied in his usual cold tone.

The two boys bid farewell and Damien descended into the pits of hell, finally arriving at his brimstone encrusted home. The raven haired boy swiftly walked past the dictator, who was sitting on the couch with a beer and a curved smile. "Aye, you're not gonna say hello, guy?" Saddam looked over at Damien, his voice making the young boy scowl. "I need to do my homework." Damien replied quickly, but froze when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Is that any way to treat your daddy, boy?" Saddam stood in front of the boy, looking at his cold expression while he held a smug grin. "You're not my father-!" "I said, daddy." The much older man interrupted, gripping Damien's cheeks with one hand. He knew what he wanted, and once he pieced it together the color flushed from his face, the young boy turning pale.  
"Your dad is out doing his boring junk, how about we have our own fun, kiddo?" Damien wanted to scream, he wanted to force himself away from Saddam as quickly as possible due to his words, he could have easily sent him flying backwards! Why couldn't he use his powers?! His thoughts were infiltrated by a hand running up his sweater, making a chill run up his spine.

"S-Saddam I don't want thi-" A hand was slapped over his mouth, tears pricking his eyes. "Who said it was up to you, kid? I'm in charge of you, you do as I say." Saddam chuckled in the distressed boy's ear, his hand trailing up to pinch one of Damien's perked nipples. Damien was afraid to struggle, Saddam could do anything to him, he could hurt him if he fought back.  
The black haired boy felt himself get lifted up by the older man, being tossed over his shoulder as he was taken to his father's room. "I think you're ready to lose your precious virginity, buddy. I'm gonna be the one to take it." Damien felt a hard spank on his ass, tears pricking his eyes as he looked back and saw his dad's bedroom. "Let me go-!" Damien was slammed on his father's gigantic bed, looking up at the older man before him.

Damien scowled at him, growling as he sat up and looked into the dictator's cold, brown eyes. "Now what's with that look, son? You know I love you~" Saddam lifted up Damien's sweater, revealing his bare stomach and chest, along with a few bruises and cuts from roughhousing with other kids. "Leave me be! I-I'm not going to be used like a cheap whore!" Damien snapped, slapping the man's arm away as he glared and pulled his sweater back down.   
He quickly regretted doing so, feeling his face get roughly grabbed by Saddam's large hand, forcing him to look into his eyes. "You're just like your father, kid! Always fucking disobeying me!" He yelled, forcing Damien's head back into a pillow as he straddled his legs. "I'm gonna teach you some fucking manners you brat!" Damien's body quickly filled with fear as he saw Saddam rummaging next to the bed, grabbing a pair of handcuffs he and Satan used quite a few times.

Damien's hands were cuffed behind his head, now resorting to crying and pleading for the man to cease. "Satan cried like that when I first fucked him!" Saddam laughed, his voice like sandpaper to Damien's ears. The boy's sweater was lifted up once more, the fabric resting right above his collarbone as Saddam worked on Damien's pants, holding down his legs so he wouldn't get kicked. "Jesus kid, you're a fighter!" Saddam exclaimed, ripping the grey fabric away from the young boy's legs, leaving him in his black and red boxers.  
Damien's legs twitched as he felt the bristles of the man's moustache against his crotch, feeling his rough tongue glide across the front of his boxers. He hated himself for getting hard, it's exactly what Saddam wanted and he got it that easily. "See? It's not bad, kiddo." Damien looked at him with a disgusted look, turning away when he felt the man peel the boxers from his legs.   
The boy yelped when he felt his small erection enter Saddam's mouth, whimpering and whining to refrain himself from moaning. This was a whole new experience, he didn't want it to be with Saddam, but his body was reacting nonetheless, and not reacting in his favor. "S-stop-! You're not supposed to do that-!" The boy whined, tears streaming down his face as he gripped the crimson sheets with his cuffed hands. The dictator refused to stop, his tongue swirling against the young boy's cock.

It didn't take long for the young boy to cum. Damien arched his back, the older man grinning against his cock as he felt the sweet, salty substance enter his mouth. The boy panted hard, his hips bucking as he came in Saddam's mouth, shivering while tears stained his cheeks. "C-can I go now..? Please..?" Damien hiccuped, fear striking his face when Saddam shook his head. "What? Hell no! I'm gonna fuck you until your pop gets back, kid!" The man let out a laugh, one of his hands wrapping around Damien's throat.  
Damien watched in horror as Saddam unzipped his own pants, his erection springing up from his boxers. "You know I wouldn't go in dry, kid! That'd be too cruel!" The irony made the young boy glare at his dominant captor, shivering as he felt a wet finger prod his virgin hole.  
The young boy gagged when he felt Saddam's fingers enter his mouth, making him taste himself. He didn't hesitate to bite down on the man's fingers, fear still running rampant throughout his body. "You little bastard!" Saddam slapped Damien across the face, making the boy whimper and growl. "I don't want this!" He screamed. "Let me go!" Saddam ignored his cries and pleas, touching his bitten fingers.

"You know kid, I was gonna go easy on you!" Damien looked in fear as his legs were parted, revealing his privates. "But now you've pissed me off, guy!" Saddam didn't hesitate to ram his erection into the fragile, moody boy, hearing his screams of pain fill the room. Blood dripped down his soft flesh as Saddam ripped through his ass, his plan was to lube himself up to prevent this, but Damien had to go and be a little bitch. He was as whiny as his father.  
The raven haired boy arched his back as his eyes went wide, pain rushing through his body as Saddam forced himself inside of him. Damien yelped and cried out loudly, tears pouring down his tan cheeks as his body was used as a fucktoy. "This is what you get for fighting back, kid!" Saddam held down Damien's leg with one hand, the other caressing his tear stained cheek.  
Damien's mind was completely broken at this point, he couldn't scream, he couldn't cry out, he was completely broken under his own step-father.

"Who am I?" "Daddy…" Damien replied, his eyes rolling up as his face became pale. "Daddy..!" The boy yelped out quietly, feeling Saddam release his putrid seed inside of him, the warm substance making Damien feel sick. He eventually passed out, Saddam leaving him there in a puddle of his own blood and cum.

Pip wondered why Damien was limping all day, but never got a straight answer. He was certainly more aggressive and hostile towards others than usual. "Damien, are you sure you're alright?" Pip asked in his sweet, soft voice, Damien groaning in response. "Leave me alone. I have to see my step-father again today."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was a Twitter thread, but my friend wanted me to post it here, too!


End file.
